


Sous le soleil de sa haine

by Elyrine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrine/pseuds/Elyrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Moriarty, les sentiments, c'est comme la gentillesse : je sais ce que c'est, mais j'ai pas envie d'essayer. Et puis Sherlock débarque, et tout bascule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous le soleil de sa haine

Bonjour, je m'appelle Jim Moriarty. Oui, tout le monde ici me connaît, et je l'avoue, ça flatte mon ego. Vous savez, le fameux génie du mal, le monstre parmi les hommes, le criminel consultant ? Tout ça, c'est moi, et je l'admets avec plaisir.

Vous pouvez garder un secret ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Surprenant, non ? Je suis souvent considéré comme le mal incarné, un pur psychopathe, et c'est sûrement vrai. Néanmoins, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, j'ai des états d'âme. Un peu. Un petit peu. Un petit petit peu. Mais c'est pas la question, d'abord !

Ces sentiments, aussi mitigés qu'ils soient, ne concernent qu'une seule personne. Vous, pauvres bipèdes stupides que vous êtes, me semblez inintéressants et ennuyeux au possible. Ne vous sentez pas vexés (enfin, vous pouvez, mais ce ne serait qu'une énième preuve de stupidité de votre part) : ça vaut pour l'ensemble de l'humanité, sauf un. Et cet être humain hors du commun, ce génie incontesté et indéniablement charismatique, est... sérieusement, je suis vraiment obligé de le dire, tout le monde a compris ! Bon d'accord, Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective avec un drôle de chapeau. Mais je vais casser vos rêves tout de suite, NON, je ne suis pas amoureux.

Je suis probablement incapable d'éprouver une quelconque forme d'amour et je m'en porte très bien, merci. Non, ce que je ressens pour lui se rapprocherait plus de l'admiration, de l'agacement et de la fascination.

Oui, c'est ça, cet homme me fascine. Son esprit, son charisme, cette façon qu'il a de gâcher ses talents au service du bien me fascinent. Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que c'est du gâchis, une telle intelligence chez les gentils ! Vous me direz, ils en ont bien besoin, vu le bordel qu'est ce monde. Mais quand même !

C'est tellement plus drôle d'être méchant, de voir le petit peuple souffrir, pleurer ses pertes et ses espoirs envolés. Ai-je oublié de préciser que je me délecte du malheur des autres ? Peu importe, ce lapsus est à présent rectifié.

Bref, malgré cet atroce gaspillage de capacités dont il fait preuve, Sherlock Holmes reste le plus intéressant - ou plutôt le moins ennuyeux - d'entre tous. Quant à ce qu'il pense de moi...

Probablement un mélange d'admiration et de haine. Surtout de haine, je pense. Mais tant pis. Après tout, je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, trop pour qu'il m'aime ou juste m'apprécie un jour. Pas que ça me touche, bien sûr, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses (si tant est que vous soyez capable d'imaginer quoi que ce soit avec un cerveau aussi sous-développé).

Remarquez, je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas vraiment mieux, en fait. Savourez et relisez la phrase précédente parce que je ne me répéterai pas, faut pas rêver, non plus. C'est vrai : vous êtes stupides, insignifiants et incroyablement ennuyeux. Et pourtant, je vous parle. Pourquoi ? Me demanderez vous. Non, vous vous en fichez ? M'en fous, je fais ce que je veux, c'est mes confessions.

Bref, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est parce que je n'ai que vous, en fait. Aussi inutiles puissiez vous être, vous me servez au moins d'exutoire. Je ne vous connais pas et vous n'êtes rien pour moi, mais vous avez le mérite d'exister. Après tout, je suis un peu seul, au fond. Si ça me dérange ? Je ne sais pas... De toute façon, à part Sherlock Holmes, personne n'est important. Mais lui... Je ne peux pas lui parler. Je suis trop différent de lui pour ça.

Alors il me hait, et je m'en contente. Car voyez-vous, je commence à me faire peur moi-même : imaginez, moi, la quasi incarnation du diable sur Terre, j'en suis à préférer être son ennemi juré plutôt que rien pour lui. C'est inquiétant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Parce que bon, il faut faire preuve de bon sens, ma petite dame : où va le monde si les méchants commencent à penser avec leur cœur au lieu de leur tête, je vous le demande ?

Tout ça pour dire que j'en suis arrivé au point où sa haine à mon égard me remplit de joie, car je sais que c'est le maximum que je puisse obtenir de lui. Oui, Sherlock Holmes me hait, et tant mieux, car c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Pitié, tout, sauf son indifférence.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon bébé fic... ma toute première histoire ! Je trouve Moriarty passionnant, et sa relation avec Sherlock un peu trop ambiguë... voilà ce que ça donne, passé à la moulinette des rouages de mon esprit. En espérant que ça vous aie plu,  
> Poutous partout,  
> El


End file.
